


Танцпол Бешеных псов

by fandom Tarantino 2020 (fandom_Tarantino)



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга команда Tarantino 2020 [4]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, M/M, Mujuice — Кровь на танцполе
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tarantino/pseuds/fandom%20Tarantino%202020
Summary: Пули обманули и яды подвелиЗастрелили так некстати -Извини...
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга команда Tarantino 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Визуал высокого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020), Внеконкурс 2020





	Танцпол Бешеных псов

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Mujuice — Кровь на танцполе
> 
>   
> Автор: mViktoriart [VK](https://vk.com/mviktoriart), [twitter](https://twitter.com/mViktoriart), [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mviktoriart/?hl=ru)  
>  [Мастер-док со всеми работами команды и актуальным деаноном.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1dEdP6v26-Y84mUfsGYam42alBvj_13nqA_9U_hwyzlY/edit#gid=893088442&range=A3)


End file.
